


I like you

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz





	I like you

Sansa liked Jon, he was cool, gentle and mysterious.   
He was like the father. Robb and Arya were always those who were close to him.  _Always_.  
Mother did not like him. Catelyn did everything to make Sansa stay away from Jon. “Jon is a bastard. He can do bad things with you!.”  _What bad things?_  she wanted to ask. Jon seemed so lovely.  
There was something about him that attracts her. She really liked him. _Liked_. That’s what she told herself. But in fact, she  _ **loved**_  her half-brother


End file.
